My heart will go on
by gem6519
Summary: This story takes place eighty years into the future. Someone has passed away. Who is it? This is my most recent one-shot. It's a really short one, but it was one I had in my mind for a while and finally got around to writing it.


_**You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on, We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on...**_

**80 years into the future...**

Clark is the last one standing at the gravesite. He slowly stoops down and picks up a handful of dirt, then stands back up. With tears in his eyes, he slowly releases the dirt over the grave. He winces as the particles of dirt hit the coffin. He slowly slides his hand across the smooth surface.

"I can't believe you're gone," whispering out loud and wiping the tears from his eyes with a handkerchief. "With all the powers at my disposal and I still couldn't save you."

"Smallville?"

He abruptly turns his head in the direction that the voice was coming from. "Lois?" watching as she walks up to him. _She still looks just as beautiful as on the day I married her._

"Here you are. I was wondering where you were," taking the handkerchief from him. "What have I always told you?"

He manages a small smile. "You always say that you don't like tears," he replies.

"That's right," smiling up at him. "Lanes and Kent's don't cry."

He smiles again. "You've conveniently forget that you cried when our first child was born. And the second. And the third?" teasing her.

She lightly punches him on the shoulder. "I'm just glad we stopped at three," she retorts. "But..."

"But what?" looking at her curiously.

"But I don't regret crying when our children were born," wiping a tear from her eyes.

He comes closer to her; taking her hands in his. "Have I told you I love you today?"

She smiles again. "Not in the last minute," lightly kissing him on the lips.

He slowly pulls away; staring into her hazel eyes. "I'm going to visit a few more people, then I'll come home," he replies.

"Alright," kissing him one more time. He watches as she walks away; slowly disappearing from his view.

He turn his attention back to the coffin in front of him. "I'm going to miss you so much," he says out loud. "You were one of my best friends. And you will always be in my heart." He touches the coffin one more time.

"Goodbye Chloe."

He turns and walks away. He continues walking until he reaches his next destination. He gets down on one knee and gazes wistfully at the names carved on the headstone.

_I miss you so much Mom and Dad. I know you couldn't live forever, but a person could dream - can't they? _He smiles wistfully, then continues talking. _Chloe just passed away. But I'm sure you know that. I just know that both of you were there to greet her when she arrived. And knowing Chloe, she's probably trying to get that big interview with...well...you know. _He smiles again, then stands back up. _I miss you; _he repeats. _I'll come back and see you soon._

He walks to another spot; getting down on one knee again. _I know we didn't have the easiest relationship, but you were the first person I ever loved. And in case I never told you, being able to love you helped me to finally recognize the love of my life. And I will always be grateful for that. Thank you. _He stands up and looks down at the tombstone.

He walks over to one more spot and sits down in front of the tombstone. _I'm back. Just like I said I would. You know I wouldn't go back on my word. _He pulls up his knees and wraps his arms around them. _I miss you so much. I still can't believe you're gone. Why did you have to leave me? Why? _the tears beginning to run down his cheek. But he doesn't bother to wipe it away. _My heart hurts so much because you're not here. You made me feel complete. No one else ever made me feel that way - and no one ever will. You were the love of my life. I know my heart will go on, but there will be no one after you. _

He stands up and looks down at the tombstone. He leans over it and gently kisses it.

"I love you Lois."

**THE END**


End file.
